


Star Kindler

by Lothlorienx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythology - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Other, Poems, Poetry, Stars, myth, mythos, original - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say she kindled the stars in her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Kindler

they say she kindled the stars in her hair

long, jet, ebony, obsidian

as dark as the night sky

and in her tresses burned the fires of millions

perhaps more

stars all alight within her hair and in her eyes

for it was her eyes that at first the stars were concieved

and then they were born, going out into the world

and they found a nest within her hair

all glimmering and beautiful

a guide for any lost in the night, lost in the dark

for those who had lost their way

in life or on foot

and those stars of hers formed together

like friendship

forming constellations within her hair

and she was happy about it

for her children were becoming social

and the world was taking notice

with fingers intertwining in her dark strands

and the touch of her hair was like the sky itself

to be feeling the softness of the sky

when it was so dark

but the stars burned their hands, when they got too close

so that had to step back

and admire from afar

the stars that were kindled within her hair

forever changing and shifting and reforming

the stars moving when she tossed her head

gave a flick of her hair over her shoulder

bunching her hair

putting it into a braid

and it would reveal an entirely new pattern of constellations

for everyone to see

and there was no end to the patterns

true, there was the ram and the bull and the scorpion

but who was to tell the child that they did not see an otter in the stars?

was it somehow more logical to weave together

the threads of her hair and connect the stars into a man

than to connect the stars into the family cat?

you might have seen twins

but i saw laughter, a smile, eyes dark as obsidian and shining

and while you were so caught up in the stars themselves,

we forgot to see just beyond those stars

to look at the deep darkness itself

and if we were to look hard enough, see past the stars

we would see shining locks of hair

all across the night sky,

cloaking the world in shadowed ebony

the envy was great in those seeking beauty

they wanted to know how to grow stars in their own hair

how to kindle a small world

how to mother an entire galaxy and capture constellations in their eyes

granted, i admit, i too wished the same

everyone does, now and then, even the worst of us

neglected was the knowledge

that to kindle the stars within our own hair

we needed a spirit beyond anything that had ever touched the surface of the earth

something far greater than anyone could ever hope to kindle inside of them

for the stars were just a small part of that spirit

in the end of it all

for if you were to cut away the locks of hair, it would grow back

a thousand times stronger, a thousand times darker, with a thousand more stars

but slice off your own hair and it will take forever

if the galaxy were truly broken

exposed for the world to see

no one would be able to handle it, for the stars are too great

therefore, to pull out the heart of the woman with the hair

would blind the world

sear it and destroy it

crumble it into stardust and then

that dust would powder her hair again

and we would take our place their

in the hair of the woman who kindled the stars in her hair

and then maybe we might know

a little bit of the secret we could never know, never understand

and the beauty would be so grand that all would weep upon sight

and destruction would be birth

and her hair would be home

when she would toss her locks

or braid her tresses

or comb through the ebony strands

we would be lost within her cosmos

and forever be lost within her hair


End file.
